


Valuable

by Foxygirl913



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxygirl913/pseuds/Foxygirl913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot- Everyone has a valuable item that they carry with them everyday or most of the days.<br/>If the item is cracked, destroyed, or torn apart, the life protecting the item, will be taken or will takes damage.<br/>If caused to break, in any way, by someone or something else, the life protecting the item, will be taken.<br/>If caused by the one protecting the item, the one will take damage.<br/>Those with secrets, if their item is damaged, that specific secret will be reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's hasn't been long since I found out what my valuable item is. But sadly I found out what the valuable item at the wrong time. The wrong time that changed mine and the person I USED to love life ever since. The thoughts of the... incident...stills haunts me. The person I used to love, Him, has gone insane ever since. And when I say insane, I mean insane.

Anyway, my friends had found out their valuable item. But the information is only between us, incase anyone against us tries to use our valuable item against us.

Not most people have an valuable item. Well that because only those who will have an influence to the future have an item.  
You may think that this valuable item cr*p is a bunch of bullsh*t nonsense. Really in a way, it's important. 

My childhood wasn't the best. I was adopted twice. I was first adopted at 2 year old. Half of the first year was great until the mom died. The father became abusive. It's been going on for the rest of the year until the police found out. I was taken back to the adoption center. I was adopted again at age 6. The first month was great until it turns at that the parent was broke and couldn't support neither of us. So when the adoption center found out that they couldn't support me, they took me in.

When I got there I found out that there this new kid. I decided to be his friend but instead he bullies me. I had no friends what so ever. So I decided to run away, to run away from that h*ll hole they call adoption center. I knew it was not safe to be out in the night time with no armor or weapon since mobs spawn, but I didn't care. I wanted to get away from there. I didn't know where i was running to but I ended up in a forest. I was lonely, tired, and hungry. I cried and cried. I heard a hiss from the right. I looked up and became face to face to a creeper. He was ready to blow up, that until an arrow was shot to its head. The creeper disappeared into white particulars and something was walking from the shadow. More like someone. Two actually. I took a moment to catch who both the person is. One was wearing a business suit with a red tie, hair all over its body. The other one was wearing a red-black checker jacket, dog tag necklace, blue pant, brown hair and red boots. "Hey dood, you alright?" The furry asked. "Y-yeah..." I said hesitating. "I'm Jerome. And this is Mitch." He said pointing to the boy who name it Mitch. "I'm Adam." I reply. "Shouldn't you be with your family?" Mitch asked. "I don't have one." I replied softly looking at the floor. "Oh. Well we don't mind if you stay with us." Jerome said. "Really?" I question. "Yea, my parent won't mind. But, uhh, let go home before anything happen." Mitch said. I stood up and followed behind them, heading to Mitch's home.

My name is Adam D. Dahlberg. And my valuable item is my amulet.

-Drawing is by Gameaddict1234. Go and check her out on DA-


	2. Chapter 1 Rewrite

[Rewrite]

My life, as a child, was depressing. A life no soul should ever receive. Not even should a soul even think about the childhood I had. I've kept my childhood to others a blur so they won't have to sit down and think, feeling sorry or to ever know the real truth.

My mother died after she gave birth to me, so I have never seen what she looks like. Not even a photograph of her, not even a description of what she might of looked like, sounded like, acted like.

My father took care of US after my mother died. Us as in my older sister and my two older brothers.

My relationship with both of my older brothers was not that good, unlike my older sister who loves us three.

A little further, at the end, I'm left with one older brother. My father, then, pretty much abandoned us. My brother became abusive, manily because I was tearing the family apart.

It went on for a year, when I decided I had enough of my older brother abusive behavior.

I gathered what I needed, such as weapons, tools, and a bed, escaping out through the window by the time nighttime hits.

A huge wave of relief hits me before I dashed into the forest.

I liv- survived, in the forest for 10 years. Starved, thirsted, wounded.

My life have been like that until one day, two teenagers, looked about a year younger, found me. Their name?

Jason and Ty.

Everything else after that have been a little blurry. But at the end, I'm surrounded by my friends, happy as I can be.

But of course, I have someone who is after me and my friends. An enemy I made, during my time in the forest. His name is Squid.

I won't say much of him, but as much I hate to admit, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know some certain things.

My name is Adam Dalhberg, and my Valuable item is my amulet.

\-----------  
Ehhh, it's not exactly how I wanted this to be. But ehh. Sorry for the lack of updates. I was grounded and then I felt lazy.

Sorry for the long wait.


	3. Chapter 2 Rewrite

My name is Tyler/Ty/ Lox, Deadlox.

I'll be honest right now, my childhood was kinda normal... I guess...

I had great parents, food, shelter, basically every kid loves and need. As well as an education. An education about the world and how to survive, just in case anything happens, and of course anyother thing require to learn.

My mother's name is Ender, although she disguise her name to Heather around others. My father name is Alexander. I am an only child, so I don't have to put up with the sibling bullcr*p.

Later when I was 13, my good friend Ian (Ssundee) introduced me to his new friend, Jason (MinecraftUniverse).

Jason and I became good friend in an instant.

When we were 16, we went out to a cave, planned to find diamonds. But instead we found someone. We became friends with the stranger.

After 8 months or so, we learned that our new friend don't have a place to stay. So I basically took him in, with no worries if he'll attack me or anything. I could take care myself so I didn't care.

About three weeks or so later, my parent told me something, something that I could not tell anyone. They gave me, a black headphone with peridot gems on both side.

The day after, my parent disappeared...

They disappeared without a single goodbye, but they left me a note. To watch out for myself until the time comes.

I pretty much went with my life after on, still holding on the note my parent left me.

I found something about my headphone. Not only it's the last present my parent gave me, but that it's also a Valuable.


	4. Chapter 4

My name is Tyler Lox AKA Deadlox. But I prefer to be called Ty. I'm recently dating a beautiful girl Jocelyn, though I don't actually love her. She's beautiful and all but she is really not for me. I'm only dating for the title "straight" but really I'm not straight. I'm actually gay. I'm just afraid that TC will not accepts me, even if I'm the one who started TC.

TC started as a joke, to be honest it was just planed and never did I expected it make it a real thing. I went to ask Mitch and Jerome if I should make it a real thing. Both exclaimed that I should do it and make it a real thing. So I did. The members was Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Jason, Quentin, Seto and me. That was until Jerome and Mitch introduced their new friend Adam. After a while, we became best friend. I even asked him to join TC, which he accepted it.

My childhood was great. I had great parent, shelther, food, health, everything a kid want. I also went to school, learning on how to craft, mine, farming, basically survival. Sadly by the age of 16, my parent told me something that I shouldn't share to just anyone, but to those who I trust. I trust the TC, even Adam, I do, but I just can't tell them yet. Until the right time comes.

After the day that my parent told me the "secret", suddenly they disappear, disappear with no contact nor signs. But after I arrived home, I've found a note from my parents, saying to beware of someone whom he won't be name.

So basically my life had been great, beside the fact my parent disappear without any goodbye. My valuable item, I found out at 11. And my valuable item would be my black surrounding green glowing headphone.

-Drawn by Gameaddict1234. Go check her out in DA, she's an amazing artist-


	5. Chapter 5

As a child, my grandpa and I would always sit at the cliff on Wednesday nights. We would count the stars, name the constellations, and talk about what other new things could be out there in space. I used to lived in Eclipse, a small town. My memories of my home isn't too clear but I see most.

One day, at age 15, a neighborhood base have been bombed by the Solid, another small town. At first most people thought it was an accident, not knowing that the Solid have nothing to do with it. After 10 minutes, another bomb went off in another neighborhood base. After this second attack, the citizens starts to run with their children in hand. My grandfather grab me by the hand and ran. He may be old, but it doesn't mean he can't run. We ran into the forest, a forest with tall jungle oak trees. When he stop for air, I asked scared, "What going on Grandpa?". "Now child, listen to me. Take this and drink it." He said giving me a potion. I grabbed the potion and look at him confused. "It'll protect you. But it will have an effect that'll last forever. You must wear something to cover it. Now I got to go, be safe, and run away from here " He said. I nodded, with a frown, turn around and ran. I ran and ran until I was out of the jungle biome and into the plain biome.

I stop and look back to see nothing but the jungle trees. I look down on my right hand looking at the glowing blue potion.

I stared at it for a minute, deciding whether to drink it now or later. I decided to drink it later, remembering my grandfather saying to cover. Though I didn't know by what exactly he means but oh well. I walk toward a oak tree, punching it until the last block of wood shrunk. I picked it up, turning it into wooden plank and crafting it into a crafting table. I look around for sheeps, you know to make some new clothes. I found ALOT of colorful sheeps, considering that Ecplise is home to colorful sheeps. Since I don't really have shears with me at the moment, I decided to slay some of the sheeps. I slay sheeps in blue, orange, and grey, favorite colors of my grandfather. I walk up to the crafting table, crafting some a new outfit, a spaceman outfit. Let just say it took me a while to create a spaceman outfit, especially with the rocket. I have finished the spaceman outfit, but without a helmet. The helmet needs glass and I don't have glass. Until suddenly, 7 blue wools and 2 orange wools light up. I stood there shock, trying to rethink what is happening. The wools floats above the crafting table, 7 blue wools around the 2 orange wools in the middle and above.

To my surprise, it created itself into a helment. I stood there, still shocked, for 2 seconds before reaching out my hand to grab it. I grabbed it and look at it, examining it. Then I put it on. The helment, it like.... it felt like... it's belong to me. Then I remember the story of what my grandfather told me about when someone finds out what their valuable item is. Only those who have a valuable item will have an impact of the future, either it would be an bright future or an dark future. My thoughts was interrupted by the growling of the zombies. My legs shook violently, realizing that in have no shelter for the night. An idea snapped and I reach for the potion in my left pocket. I found it and pulled it out of my pocket, popping the cap and drinking the potion rapidly. Pain shot in my head, causing me to fall, holding me head. My vision started to get blurry, but not before I saw a shadow attacking the mobs around me. Darkness comsume me and I passed out.

I woke up, with a pounding headache, but in a room. I remember that I passed out, out in the tree biome. Why am I here? Who brought me here? Those question runs in my head. A boy, my age, wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket covering it, along with black pant and shoe and finally with a black shaded glasses. "Oh you're awake." He said. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked him. "Don't worry, you're in my home. Also my name is SSundee or Ian. " He replied. "My name is Jason." I said. "Well breakfast is ready. Come down stair when you're ready." He said before heading out of the room, closing the door. I took a observation of the room until I spotted a mirror. I walk to the mirror, looking at my reflection. I took of my helment and met with an face, no longer mine own. I put the helment back on and looked down at the floor.

"I knew you were trying to protect me... but why... why with this creature of a monster?"  
-Drawing is by Gameaddict1234. Go check her out in DA, she's an amazing artist-


	6. Lunch

~Adam's POV~

A senande of buzzes, laughs, and mutters mixed in with the bittersweet smell of grease on grill and dough baking in the oven (I'll like to thank my friend@xdragonfliesxx for this sentence). As Adam walk with his tray, full of disgusting slimy white goo called cafeteria food, he spots his friends sitting at a near by table. There sat at the table is,

HuskyMudkip  
-Name: Quentin  
-Screen name: HuskyMudkipper  
-Member of Team Crafted  
-Status: Single  
Appearance:  
*big orange cheek  
*black eyes  
*grey business suit with a red tie under  
*light grey shoe

KermitPlaysMC  
-Name: Dakota  
-Screen name: KermitPlaysMC  
-Member of Team Crafted  
\- Status : Single  
Appearance :  
*green shinny skin  
*black derpy eyes  
*white business suit  
*red flower on the top left   
*light grey shoe

MinecraftUniverse  
-Name: Jason  
-Screen name: TrueMU  
-Member of Team Crafted  
-Status: Taken by Tyler  
Appearance:  
* orange glass helmet with blue surrounding  
*blue spacesuit  
*light blue jetpack

MunchingBrotato  
-Name: Tyler  
-Screen name: Munchingbrotato  
-Status: Taken by Jason  
Apearance:  
*brown messy hair  
*black eyes  
*black bug nerdy glasses  
*grey-red checkered jacket  
*dark blue jean  
*black shoes

SSundee  
-Name: Ian  
-Screen name: Ssundee  
-Status: Single  
-Member of Team Crafted  
Appearance:  
*brown hair  
*black shade  
*black jacket with a blue t-shirt under  
*black pant  
*black shoe

Setosorcerer  
-Name: Jimmy  
-Screen name  
-Status: Taken by Brice  
-Member of Team Crafted  
Appearance:  
*purple hoodie  
*brown   
*white crown under  
*dark grey long sleeve, with white shoulder pads, two purple stripes, and a red creeper face  
*red belt with 3 white square  
*dark grey pant  
*black, with a white strip, shoe

Goldsolace  
-Name: Brice  
-Screen name: Goldsolace  
-Status: Taken by Seto  
Appearance:  
*light yellow spiky hair  
*blue eye  
*black t-shirt, with a butter ingot in the middle, two yellow stripes on the edge of the sleeves, a yellow strip at the bottom the t-shirt  
*grey pants  
*black shoe with a yellow diamond in the middle

BajanCanadian  
-Name: Mitch  
-Screen name: Bajancanadian  
-Status: Single  
-Member of Team Crafted  
Appearance:  
* light brown hair  
*light brown eye  
*black-red checkered hoodie with a long sleeve under  
*dog tag necklace  
*blue jean  
* black with white surrounding converse

ASFJerome  
-Name: Jerome  
-Screen name: ASFJerome  
-Status: Single  
-Member of Team Crafted  
Appearance:  
*brown fur  
*black eye  
*black business suit with a red tie  
*black shoe

Subzeroextabyte  
-Name: Sub  
-Screen name: Subzeroextabyte  
-Status: Single  
-Mute  
Appearance:  
*brown messy hair  
*green eyes  
*green jacket with a white t-shirt under  
* light grey pants  
*black shoe

5m  
-Name: Ethan  
-Screen name: 5m  
-Status: Single  
-Mute  
Appearance:  
*greyish long hair, covering the left side of his face  
*red eye  
*black robe with a white shirt under  
*black boot

DeadloxMC  
-Name: Ty  
-Screen name: deadlox  
-Status: Single  
-Founder of Team Crafted  
Appearance:  
*brown long hair, covering the right side of his face  
*crimson red   
*black with green headphone  
*white V-neck top  
*purple wristbands  
*grey pant  
*black and purple shoe

Skydoesminecraft  
-Name: Adam  
-Screen name: SkythekidRS  
-Status: Single  
-Member of Team Crafted  
Appearance:  
* brown messy hair  
* both eyepatch  
*budder necklace with a purple gem in the middle  
*grey shirt   
*black with white surrounding gloves  
*grey pant with knee pads  
*red shoe

 

Everyone of the group have a talent,

Quentin- Top Level Swimmer   
Kermit- Medium Level Swimmer  
Jason- Top Level Astronomer  
Tyler- Medium Level Actor  
Ian- Top Level Defender  
Seto- Top Level Sorcerer  
Brice- Top Level Artist  
Mitch- Top Level Archer  
Jerome- Top Level Axeman  
Sub- Top Level Animator  
Ethan- Top Level Translator  
Ty- Top Level Parkourist  
Adam- Top Level Singer

As when Adam sat down at the very table his friends are located, Tyler was midsentence,   
'I really had to go, it wasn't a teenager decision of mine.'  
Everyone else roar in laughter as Adam sits there, confused of what's going on.  
"What happen?" Adam asked.  
"I pooped in Walmart at one of the aisle." Tyler responded.  
Adam, then, roar in laughter before saying, "What the h*ll Tyler?"  
"I really had to go." Tyler pouted.   
"The poor janitor" Adam continued.

Before any one else could open their mouth, the bell rang.  
"WHAT!?! I DIDNT GET  
TO EAT!!" Adam shouted angrily.   
Everyone else burst into laughter as Adam gets angry. They all got up and throw away their trays, heading to class afterward, as Adam pouted.

-End-

Sorry for not updating. I had a MAJOR writer block, and I had to taken care of stuff like school, family and such. Also thank you for bearing with me for the slow update. 

Now I'll go and get started on my other book.

Peace<3


	7. Kidnapped

~Emerald's POV~

'Keep running! Oh no! He's close!'  
These thoughts runs inside Emerald's head as she running in the woods, avoiding mobs in her way.

Her breathing becomes heavier every three steps. A shadow behind her starts to get closer to Emerald, no matter the speed she's running at.

Emerald kept on running and running until she trips over a log, out of nowhere in the middle of her path. She fell with a thump, and then trying to get back up only to get interrupt by a blue tentacle grabbing her on her leg. 

Emerald struggles to escape the tentacle holding on her leg. Then another blue tentacle came out of the darkness, grabbing Emerald other leg, pulling Emerald as she struggles into the darkness.

-End-


	8. The Message

~Adam's POV~

'Finally!'

Adam thought as he flop lazily on the couch, sighing afterward.

"My hand is cramped" Ian whine.

"I know. Can't believe Ms.Reyes make us write 150 lines in the last hour." Jason replied.

"Well blame Ethan and Sub for being so loud." Adam shouted.

Everyone chuckles except for Ethan and Sub, a little annoyed by the same joke.

"We should start recording." Ty remind the group.

Adam sigh, "Fine." Adam off the couch, heading to his room, to grab his headphone but was interrupted by a blue bean light, out of nowhere, resulting in Adam jump back and fell, landing on his butt.

Adam crawl backward, farther from the mysterious blue light.

The beam starts to evolve, growing larger and larger, growing to the size of the front of a truck.

Everyone in the room, stares at the evolving light, without blinking.

The beam grew at its full growth and shows an image.

An image of a person.

"Squid." Adam growl.

Squid  
-Name: 'Unknown'  
-Screen Name: Squid  
-Status: Single  
Appearance:  
*Dark blue skin  
*red eyes  
*8 tentacles

"The one and only." Squid said with a smirk.

Adam quickly got up from the floor, crossing him arms angrily as he gives a death look to Squid.

"What do you want Squid?" Adam ask with anger in his voice.

"Oh you know, let just say I have found a Valuable." Squid replied, moving a little to right, revealing a beaten, passed out girl.

'No way! There is a FOURTH Valuable!?' Adam thought.

"How do we know that you're not lying?" Seto ask.

"Well that's for you to figure out" Squid continued, "I'll see you all later."

The blue beam disappear, leaving Adam and his friends in shock.

"He can be lying." Tyler said.

"But what if he isn't?" Jason ask.

"Who is that girl anyway?" Kermit added.

"Does it matter? If she really have a Valuable, then it done for all of us and her." Seto answer.

"What I'm surprised at is that there is a fourth Valuable. The prophecy said that there is three Valuable according to Seto." Adam said.

"The prophecy did said there is three Valuable. Maybe I have misread a part where it might says something about a fourth Valuable." Seto replied, hand on chin, thinking.

"So are we going to save this chick or what?" Tyler ask, hands on hips.

-End-


	9. On Our Way

~Mitch's POV~

The sounds of crunching leaves, constantly being brutally step on, fills Mitch's ear as Mitch and some members of Team Crafted head to Squid's base.

Only a few stay at TC Manison to help Seto find more information about a fourth Valuable. Those is keeping him accompany is his partner Brice, Tyler and Jason, Kermit, Sub and Ethan. Sub and Ethan would be great help, considering their fighting skill but sadly since both are mute, it's a disadvantage.

Mitch wonders into his own little world, still walking forward, not even cautious of what he can possibly bump into, like maybe a tree of the nowhere. Mitch continues to stay in his little world, where he is in the center, anything happening in his world, that is until he walk into a tree.

"Ow" Mitch whined, rubbing his head.

Jerome then walk to his side, "Hey dood, you're alright?"

"Yea, sorry I zoned." Mitch nervously said, still rubbing his head.

"Hey when you two love birds are finish over there, you might want to pick up the speed." Adam shouted, in the group, far ahead of them both.

Light fainted red sprayed on Mitch's cheek at the two words 'love birds'.

"Come on" Jerome chuckled as he sprint to the group.

Mitch began to sprint, but then a little light flickers in the left side of this eyes. Mitch, looks at the left, curious of what that light is. Mitch, turn to see a little bottle, tied up as a necklace, with some dust inside, the sunlight shining on it.

Mitch walks towards the necklace, picking it up, examining it.

'Black fairy dust' Mitch thought, after examining it for a quick second.

Black Fairy Dust, can turn any living things into a insects when it's thrown at its target.

"Mitch!" Jerome yelled out from a distance.

"Coming." Mitch yell back to Jerome, quickly putting the necklace around his neck and runs toward the gang.

-The End-


	10. Fourth Valuable

~Quentin POV~

'We are midway to Squid's base. It got dark pretty quick. Luckily we have weapons, wood planks to make a small shelter, and food. What we didn't bring, however, is beds.' Quentin scribbles into a small journal.

"I told you to bring beds!" Ty angrily screamed at Adam, poking at the middle of his chest.

"I'm sorry! It slipped in my mind." Adam nervously said, hands up.

'I don't really believe this 'fourth' Valuable that Squid mention. The prophecy only stated three, not four. But then again, who knows if there is a fourth Valuable. Prophecy can be changed or rewritten, so who am I to say there is no such thing as a fourth Valuable.'

"Guys calm down." Ian said, pushing Ty a little further away from Adam.

"So we don't have beds. Why don't we craft beds?" Mitch suggested.

"We can't. There isn't a lot of sheeps for all of us around here." Quentin stated.

Jerome sigh, "Guess we'll just stay here until it's daytime."

"Well what do we do in the meantime?" Quentin ask, closing his journal and putting it in his satchel that he brought along.

"Well... I guess we could mine." Ian suggested, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's take a lot of energy and we're going to need a lot of energy when we are against Squid." Adam answered back.

"Adam have a point." Quentin pointed out.

"So what are we going to do?" Jerome said, sliding down against the wooden planks wall.

"Guess we'll just tried to sleep on the ground." Ian answered.

Mitch sigh, "Guess so", sliding down the wooden planks wall, next to Jerome.

Ian walked to corner, and sat at the corner, trying to fall asleep.

Adam, standing in the middle of the small shelter, got down and sat with his knees up.

Ty did the same thing, sitting next to Adam.

Quentin got lost in his thoughts,

'Why out of all the times, why now?'  
'Where did he even find about a fourth Valuable?'

~*~*~

~Seto's POV~

Seto sighs, out in stress of trying to find informations about a fourth Valuable.

'There is no where in the prophecy that says anything about a fourth Valuable.'

In the corner of the library in the TC manison, Tyler forcefully closed the certain book he have in his hand, frustrated.

"These books doesn't give sh*t about a f*cking fourth Valuable." Tyler stated, pointing out the obvious.

"I'm starting to believe that Squid is making up the fourth Valuable." Brice said, his eyes focused on the book in his hands.

"Guys, as much I want to stop, we have to keep going. Maybe we misread or we skip a page." Seto replied.

Tyler groan, being the lazy (adorable) bastard he is, and then open another book in his sight.

Seto furiously turn the pages until he reach the end of the book.

Seto was about to close the book and give up, until he saw a page, or WAS a page.

'Did someone tore this page out? And what for?'

Seto stood here, staring at the torn out reminding.

"Hey Seto, are you alright?" Brice asked, concern of his boyfriend standing there, almost like a statue.

"Y-yea." Seto continued, "I think I found the page, but..."

"But what?" Brice asked.

"The page is not here. Someone must of tore it out." Seto said, finishing his sentence.

Brice walked to Seto's side to see what he meant, "Alright then, let tell the team."

Seto nodded and start performing a spell to send a message to Adam.

-The End-

I would add a sentence of Seto performing the spell, but I don't know what to type/write for the spell.

Also instead of Quentin's POV, it would been of Jason's POV but then I remember that Jason is staying with his lover.


	11. Chapter 11

~Adam's POV~

(Bold is Seto, Italics is Adam)

'Hey Adam, we found the page of the Fourth Valuable.'

'That's great!'

'Yeah but there is one thing...'

'... and that is?...'

Seto took a quick moment, and respond,

'...we found the page...but it was torn out.'

'What do you mean by 'torn out?'

'Someone or something MUST of tore out the page.'

'Who do you think must of torn out the page?'

'Could be Squid, since he knew about the Fourth Valuable.'

'Or it could be... HIM' Adam clenched his fists.

'Now now Adam. Let's not get to that point.' Seto replied nervously.

'I don't think HE would rip the page out. You even said it yourself, HE have no business with you.'

Adam slowly unclench his fist, 'I guess so... Thank you Seto.'

'No problem. We'll continue to find something else.'

'Alright.'

~*~*~

"Guys, Great news and bad news.." Adam announced, disturbing the quiet peace.

Everyone heads shot up and looks at Adam.

"Great news is that Seto found the page" Adam continued.

"And the bad news?" Ty asked.

"The page seem to be torn out, leaving us with no information about a Fourth Valuable" Adam answered.

Quentin sigh, "Alrighty then, guess we'll just have to wait til morning."

Jerome groan, wanting to bash some squids right now with Betty.

~*~*~

"Here we are." Adam reclaimed, standing feet before Squid's cave.

As surprisingly, there's was squids guarding the entrance in light amount of armor. Usually whenever Sky and the rest had to stop Squid from whatever he's plotting, the stupidity would rise over the roof as no one/squid was guarding the entrance.

"So are we just going to run inside or-" asked Jerome but was interrupted by Mitch yelling, "AHHHHH", running full speed to the cave.

"There's your answer" Ian chuckled, running after Mitch.

Everyone behind looks at each other in confusion, shrugged and went after Mitch and Ian.

Mitch sliced the neck of Guard 1 to the right, Ian taking down Guard 2 to the left.

Both squids disappeared into white particles, Adam and the rest to run into the deep dark cave.

~*~*~

"Master, the enemies have passed through the guards."

"Good now, get the girl ready."

"Yes sir!"

'Now is when everything starts.'

-The End-

SO SO SORRY for the lack of update. I was going to type more but ehh.


End file.
